Kimi ni Hana wo, Kimi ni Hoshi wo (Mini-drama)
) Shimotsuki Shun ( ) |romajisongtitle = Kimi ni Hana wo, Kimi ni Hoshi wo |kanjisongtitle = 君に花を、君に星を |englishsongtitle = To You Flowers, To You the Stars |producer = |release = July 25, 2014 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:00 Shun: Free time. Free time huh… Even though we’re free… (sigh) Kaaai! Kai: Hm? Oh! Sorry, Shun. Did you say something? Shun: Oh my… I’ve been saying how we’ve been so, so, very free, free, free, and have been strangely mopey; and Kai is just in this kind of good condition, huh? Kai: Ah… no- Shun: To begin with, with great pain I took a break from university, break from work, the tea being gone, the expectation that it’ll be dry (the weather), the realisation that tanabata is close, the rain pouring down, the mountain going dark; are all, all, Kai’s fault isn’t it? Kai: The scope of my responsibilities is huge, oi… Shun: It is big, I know that you want to not disclose his human-like feelings to me… Kai: It’s not something as romantic as ‘human-like feelings’. I was just looking at the rain. Heh, sorry, Shun. Uh, should I make some tea? Shun: That part was just a joke (giggle). By the way, ah yes, right now, rather than tea, I perhaps want to talk. Kai: Talk? Shun: Yes! Kai and me, a talk between us both. See here, we have this much hard-earned gap in our time right? In which case, from now on, to set aside time for a combi (two people) who (would go on) broadcast to get to know each other would be a good thing… is what I thought. Kai: I see. I think it’s a good idea but… Shun: You think so but…? Kai: It’s just. Reintroducing yourself would be pretty embarrassing. Shun: (laughs) Well if you say so, please, treat me favorably. 02:13 of Shun sipping tea etc Shun: …I see.. Kai has been raised in a pretty lively and fun household! Kai: (laughs) With 6 siblings, it’s bound to be lively! The dining table already became a war zone. Shun: Wa..r… Kai: That’s right, that’s right! If you avert your eyes for just a moment, there’s a probability of your food disappearing. When you rise from your seat for a second helping, there are those who would take advantage and to aim for your bowl! In contrast, during those meals, there are no safe places! Shun: That’s amazing but… it definitely sounds fun. Kai: Shun’s place is- ah, no. I know even if you don’t say it. It’s impossible to have something like that. Shun: No we don’t… I am, you see, an only child. A young master, at that. Kai: Don’t say that about yourself. (giggle) But yeah, I guess so, Shun: But, the dining table at my place is pretty fun as well, in a different category. My mother and father talk a lot; the assistant Sakaki-san also ate with us. Kai: Yes, it came! The assistant! Shun: Hm? Kai: Ah- no! I was just talking to myself. Actually, it was just too close to my expectations is all. That guy named Sakaki-san is…? Shun: Sakaki-san? To say that he’s an assistant is a bit off… hmm, would it be better to say he’s my full-time butler? A person who helps me? (various terms of 'hired-help’ used here, only with different implications) Kai: Alright! This time a butler appeared! Shun: Mm? Kai: No, no! This is also just me talking to myself. (sigh) Wow, a butler huh… Is it that? With white hair, and a dignified way of talking, a person with a feeling like 'Sebastian’? Shun: Sebas- uhm. Mm… well in the meantime, he still doesn’t have gray hair. He’s a young man of 20. By the way, Sakaki-san’s father is also a full-time butler. Actually, the whole Sakaki family has been serving the Shimotsuki clan from way back. Kai: For the time being, I can understand that you’re talking about an amazing world. Now that I think about it, that nowadays, in this Japan there still exists something surprising like this. I understand perfectly now. Kyoto is something to fear. Shun: Though I think Kyoto has nothing to do with this… If I’m not wrong, Kai is from Osaka right? Kai: Yep! My whole life was in Osaka. I’ve moved to Tokyo but my grandmother’s house is over there. Even now, when there’s a long break, I’ll go back over there (to Osaka). Shun: I see… that was how Kai gained strong memories over there. Kai: What’s that? Shun: I just thought that there has to be some important, strong memories for Kai over there. Kai: Important memories? Shun: Moreover, it was something indispensable to the Kai of back then; so that he will turn into the current Kai. I understand that it can’t be said to me whom you’ve only just known for a little while. Therefore, I won’t listen to it now. Kai: Oh… Shun: Are you surprised? Kai: I’m surprised. Of course I’d be surprised. The current me probably don’t really get it, but what you said is probably correct. What are you, Shun, that kind of.. um… Onmyouji or whatever- those kind of people? Shun: Hehehe, no! Aah, but I think something similar to that certainly did exist (in his lineage)… Kai: Ehhh! That’s amazing! Shun: Ah, I’m sorry, Kai. Since you were so into it, I just rushed into it too much. Did it make the mood bad? Kai: Hm? Not really! There’s nothing like that. I thought that purity is amazing. I’ve said this before but I’m not changing my tastes. Shun: I won’t make you. Thank you, Kai. 07:00 Shun: Just like that, even we have such a vernicular condition. Kai: What’s happened all of a sudden, Maou-sama? Is it the signal (tn/n: as in electromagnetic wave… or he could also be saying that Shun’s just talking nonsense. a stealth insult)? Are you talking about today’s perfect signal? Shun: The signal is truly perfect today, but the real answer is the law of space- the voice of the phenomenon- so to speak- uh, not really… Just remembering something of the past that is. Kai: A bit of the past? Shun: Yes, when we first met, the time when the both of us encouraged each other to work hard. Kai: There was a moment like that? Shun: There was! It was something like this; a rainy day, for about the whole day. Kai: Ah! There was! About a whole day. Shun: Mm, a time when we were serious for once is kind of impossible isn’t it. Kai: The moment you’re serious, you will perfectly dupe people for the first time. More or less after that the feeling would be gone, I think. Shun: Kai too! I feel that you have gone very rough around the edges since. Kai: Hahaha! Well, even in family or in country I’m still a guest. I acknowledge that there may be a time that I have to be careful. Well then, I say the same to you. Shun: Nfufufu, you’re right. If I were to say my personal opinion, rather that the Kai I knew back when we first met, the current, rough, Kai is closer to me; we fit better. I like it. Kai: Nn? Thank you! Also when I first knew Shun, there were many parts that were weird, but around that time, I thought you were an interesting fellow. Shun: Hahaha! To have no restraint against weirdness is Kai’s strong point! That sort of Kai, to relate the me that talked about 'important memories’ with purity made me happy. Kai: Important memories? Ah, the story about my first love with that person huh… I didn’t intend to make it sound like it was a story that I keep suffering by stuffing it in my heart. It’s an important, but gentle memory. Shun: That’s right, even I understand that are the words straight from Kai’s heart. Even if it’s a little painful of a memory, to Kai it’s a nice memory. It must have been a nice memory to her too, huh… With a wish on Tanabata, on that faraway summer’s day.. Kai: Just like you’ve said, did it really seem like what she had said? Peculiar, isn’t it? Shun: (giggle) It’s probably true. Kai: In that case, that’s good. Alright then! Another of the different-from-when-we-first-met-me, the me who will completely be like Sakaki-san, I will be channeling Sakaki-san in making delicious tea! Shun: Hooray! Kai: On a rainy day like this one should be Chamomile tea to relax with, right? Shun: That’s right! Ah! It’s be nice for the tea accompaniment to be the cookies Yoru made yesterday! Kai: I got it! And I think Rui’s in the piano room. So, should I go call him? After that… ah, if I recall correctly, Haru should be downstairs too! In that case, let’s get all the house-sitter group for tea! Shun: Roger that. 11:00 Kai: Ooh, the rain’s stopped! Mnh… the night wind feels good! The stars are pretty… Tomorrow will be all clear weather and hot, huh. Shun: Good evening, Kai. Kai: Yo, Shun! Good evening! Though, we just saw each other during dinner right? (giggle) Shun: (giggle) Meeting again after around 2 hours… Are you star-gazing? Kai: Yes! There! They look super pretty! Shun: Yes, you’re right. Definitely… very pretty. Kai: Tomorrow will probably be hot. It’ll be good if the nice weather would persist till the weekend. Shun: During today’s teatime we made a promise right? That everyone would go to the festival. Kai: Yeah! Well, even though I’m thankful, everyone has gotten busier than last year. There might be times when that are suddenly called away or forced to participate in stuff. But still, I want us to excitedly shop at the stalls and eat the festival food together! Shun: You can eat a lot huh, Kai. Kai: That’s the true pleasure in festivals right! The night stalls’ takoyaki, yakisoba, candy apples, grilled sausages, cotton candy, and the grilled chicken! Ah! Just talking about them makes me hungry! Shun: You’ll get fat. Kai: Working about the same rate as the food I consume is my policy! Shun: Yes, yes. Kai definitely is a person who works hard. Kai: That’s coming from a certain someone who keeps others around him working hard to keep him smiling and happy. Shun: That’s right! Keep on working hard for my sake, Kai. Work hard without any rest. Kai: Evil, huh. Hahah! Well, that is like you. Kai: It was a promise. Shun: With that girl? Kai: Yeah. Even though I said it was a promise, it was one-sided. It was fine if it was just a dream. I would do as much as could, watch as much as I could, the stuff that she couldn’t do; I decided to enjoy life to the fullest. Then, one day in the future, when I meet that girl again, I would tell her of all the fun things there is. It’s surprisingly romantic right? Shun: I don’t feel it’s surprising at all. Kai is probably the number one romantic out of all the Six Gravity and Procellarum members combined. Kai: I’ll take that as a compliment! That’s why I’ll enjoy the festival with all my being! Work with all my being! Be in Procellarum with all my being. Shun: Using your all for everything; isn’t it tiring? Kai: Truly a Shun-like opinion! Even thought I said 'with all my being’, look, because it’s me, I’ll be enjoying it and doing it leisurely so I’ll be fine. Shun: Is that so. Kai: Ahh… but today, I thoughtlessly talked about that person. Shun: Days like that do exist. Even I have days when I just want to talk. Kai: I just realised, but, just me talking is unfair isn’t it? Alright! Shun! Shun: What is it, Kai? Kai: You’re nocturnal so you won’t go to sleep just yet right? In that case, right! It’s your turn. Shun: My.. Turn..? Kai: Yes! Would you tell us the part of you that us members still don’t know about? You can bring them out somewhat right? Shun: How sudden… Kai: Even though we’ve always been absurd, we’ll be dashingly absurd. Ah! In that case, the story of your first love would be fine. Shun: First love…. If my Hajime-love episode is fine with you then- Kai: Ahh! Everyone knows about that, and it’s not your first love so PASS on that. Shun: Eh?! Um… then, the stuff I talked about during the day, the rules of space, the phenomenon of the laws of nature based on the assumption of following the equation coupled with the logic that is explained by- Kai: Yes, teacher! I was hoping for a more beginner-level kind of talk! Shun: I had no ill will… Kai: Don’t you have a more… a short story kind of episode? Shun: I can’t talk about this, I can’t talk about that… Wah! Kai is so selfish. Kai: With that sort of lineup, I think anybody would react the same way! Shun: Mm… In that case, what about the reason for my accepting the scouting- Kai: Wait a second! Your 'short story kind of episode’ is actually that Hajime-love episode isn’t it! I won’t be deceived you know! Shun: Heheheh! End External links *Meshimaru -Translation Category:Shimotsuki Shun (mini-dramas) Category:Fuduki Kai (mini-dramas)